A New Age Of Saiyan
by BoyoBrown
Summary: Goku is changing into a Super Saiyan uncontrollably and doesn't know what's going on. And when he reaches Super Saiyan 4 he thinks he is in the clear,but he is very wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Age Of Saiyan**

Chapter 1-Transformation

One warm summer's day Goku was flying around making sure everything was right in the world. Seeing that everything was fine and dandy he went home. "OOOOOH, what 'cha cookin' Chi-Chi?". "Well I thought that we need to start eating healthier." "What? Why, do you see how buff I am"? Said Goku in an idiotic tone. "Fine you can make your own food then" said Chi-Chi with a grin on her face. And with that Goku stomped into the living room grumbling, while Goten was watching T.V. "Hey dad what's wrong?" "It's your mother she wants to make us eat VEGETABLES". "So, they're good for you" said Goten in a careless way. "NO! Don't listen to your mother, she's brain washing you!" Said Goku in a crazy faced way. So Chi-Chi served up the food and made Goku eat it. Then as they finished eating they go to bed one by one. But then as Goku is sleeping he turns into a super saiyan.

Yawn "I am so sleepy", said Goku. "What the hell?", Goku reaches up and touches his hair. "Why am I in super saiyan form?" **BAM** "What the... Now I'm in super saiyan 2 form?" "I gotta tell Vegeta what's happening. He should give me some answers". So he rushed as fast as he could to Vegeta's house to ask him what was happening. "Curse you Kakerrot how come you go through the transformation and I don't?", said Vegeta angrily. "What transformation, what are you talking about?" said Goku puzzled. "A select few saiyans will one day turn into a Super Saiyan by themselves, kind of like what's happening to me". "Yes exactly". "But then as they reach there final limit something will happen". Said Vegeta. "Is it bad", said Goku puzzled. "I… I don't know said Vegeta.

So Goku left to go home and while he was flying he turned into Super Saiyan 3. "Oh no this is NOT good!" When Goku entered the house all of his friends were there. "Why are you guys here?" "Vegeta told us all what was happening so we came to see you", said Krillin. "AAAWWWW, how sweet. You guys are gonna make me cry.", said Goku tearfully. Then all of a sudden Goku turned into super saiyan 4. This got Goku really nervous. "Goku you should sit down in case anything happens" said Piccolo. So Goku sat on the coach and everyone was standing around him. Some were nervous, others anxious. "Huh? Ah, **AH, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH", **screamed Goku in pain**. BOOM "OH MY GOD!", **yelled Gohan in disbelief.

**Stay tuned for CHAPTER 2**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Age of Saiyan

**Chapter 2**-Super Saiyan **5**

"**OH MY GOD" **said Gohan astonished. "That's… that's… incredible," yelled Vegeta uncontrollably. "YEAH" said Goku in amazement. Goku had reached the level of SUPER SAIYAN 5. Goku looked like Super Saiyan 4 but had silver hair and it was as long as the super saiyan 3's long hair. "Do you feel all that energy"; "It's incredible. Said Piccolo. "Ka… ka… Kakorrot you, you you're at super saiyan 5".Said Vegeta. "Let's see what I can do". And with lightning fast speed he zooms of. "Hey I wonder how strong my Kameamea Wave is." "KA-ME-HA-ME…" and as he says that he shot it up in the air and a Huge Black Stream came out of his hands "…HAAAAAAAAA!" "Amazing I have never seen anything like it!" said Piccolo.

Son of a B!#$, that thing is huge said Gohan! Gasp "Gohan you did not just say that did you!?" Said Chi-chi in disbelief. "Uh, uh, uh, uh no! No of course not mom." (psss… she fell for it, idiot_) "_WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE GOHAN!? HUH DO I LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!? NO FOOD FOR TWO WEEKS! (What!?, this F$#& B&# is retarded!)Meanwhile back to Goku. "Hey guys what ya doin' standin' over at the door fur?" Said Goku oddly. "Uh Goku what the f$#$ did you just say?" Said Chi-chi obviously confused. "Oh, that? I just went to Manhattan and learned how to talk slang. Also I learned hip… hope… anyway I think it was Hipo Hop music. It had words that were so… dirty." "Uh, okay." Said Tien. "How did you get behind us so quickly?" he asked. "Oh yeah when I move I go so fast time, stops. Mmmhhmm yesh! Hey, hey guess what everyone! I … I like Frozen Yogurt!" Said Goku

"Yeah this is so much fun!" said Goku. "Please Chi-chi can we get some frozen yogurt."

"What? Fine, whatever." said Chi-chi.

So our heroes flew over to N.J. and to get frozen yogurt.

Authors Note

The reason I say they go to New Jersey is because that is where I am from. Okay now I will leave bye see you later in our next Chapter. CHAPTER 3.


End file.
